Tobius in the Game!
by TheBlueTear
Summary: A certain Boy-Who-Died will be coming to the land of Westeros! This will be like a video game however! Onwards to the next great adventure!
1. Chapter 1

A boy boarded the train in King's Cross.

Now a boy must choose who he will be.

-No One

 **Chapter 1**

The screen sat in front of him almost mocking him. It read,

"A Game of Thrones"

Choose your gender!

 **MALE FEMALE**

He couldn't remember anything to be honest with himself. He just knew that this was his new beginning. To him, it didn't matter who he used to be, what mattered now is who he chooses to be. It's up to him. He can think it over how ever much he wants to or just jump to what he feels is right.

The only exception to that thinking being-

 **MALE HAS BEEN CHOSEN.**

A new question popped up below it:

Choose your name!

ENTER

What should his name be? Does he want to be a nobody or somebody?

For the first time in that place, he spoke.

" _What are some good names to choose from in this land I am to go to?"_

A list popped up:

 **AEGON**

 **AERON**

 **AEMON**

 **BRANDON**

 **BRENDON**

 **JON**

 **BAELOR**

 **BAEL**

 **TOBIUS**

The last name, Tobius, kind of clicked with him.

Pressing it, he saw the screen change again.

Choose your House!

 **STARK**

 **TULLY**

 **ARRYN**

 **BARATHEON**

 **TARGARYEN**

 **LANNISTER**

 **TYRELL**

 **MARTELL**

Tobius didn't know what to choose.

He felt like he could choose any of them, but was leaning towards three in particular. Lannister, Stark, or Tyrell.

Based off the names alone however, Stark seemed the way to go or him. It literally means plain, and while he wanted to be somebody, he didn't need to be someone super important.

 **YOU HAVE CHOSEN STARK!**

 **FLAWS/ADVANTAGES**

 **Welcome to the Game!**

 **To begin playing please choose at least 3 flaws.**

 **For every flaw, you may choose an advantage of equal worth**

 **(TOTAL WORTH)**

 **Later while playing and earning Skill Points, you may buy off your flaws and/or improve your skills.**

 **FLAWS**

 ***Note the Value score is the number of Skill Points required to buy it off, as well as the value of how many Advantage Points you can spend if choosing it**

 **STARK HONOR - You must obey ALL oaths and promises you make, even under threat of death VALUE = 12**

 **TARGARYEN MADNESS - Become sexually awakened and only to those of your own family! Whether it be your father or mother, sister or brother, you will be attracted to them in a sinful manner VALUE = 12**

 **TULLY INTELLIGENCE - You become about as stupid as a fish. Nah, you just are prone to not using your brain to think, instead your heart to take action**

 **VALUE = 10**

 **ARRYN WEAKNESS - You are very weak in body**

 **VALUE = 14**

 **TYRELL FOOLISHNESS - You believe you are always right even if you are wrong**

 **VALUE = 7**

 **LANNISTER FOLLY - You flaunt your wealth and achievements even if it means making enemies**

 **VALUE = 16**

 **BARATHEON SLUT - You either become gay or sleep with any women possible, even if they're fugly. It's a 50-50 chance either way.**

 **VALUE = 10**

 **MARTELL GRUDGE - If you deem someone has slighted you, you shall never forgive or forget. In fact you will become obsessed eventually, if the slight was very bad**

 **VALUE = 12**

Reading these options, Tobius couldn't help but laugh. Some of them he could live with, any of them could get him killed.

Rather than trusting his instincts on this one he made the decision to get the biggest values because otherwise he might get shitty advantages.

In the end he chose, **LANNISTER FOLLY, ARRYN WEAKNESS,** and **STARK HONOR**.

Stark Honor could be used as an advantage because a vow to himself could be a promise.

 **ADVANTAGES**

 **Points to delegate: 42**

 **EAGLE'S EYE-VIEW - See the world through the sky when activated!**

 **VALUE = 10**

 **MINI-MAP - A Map will be in your field of vision when activated. Upgrades using SP or MP can enhance this map to show enemies, allies, cities and towns, and even QUESTS!**

 **VALUE = 5**

 **CHANCE - Increase your Luck by 15 points.**

 **VALUE = 15**

 **PETS! - You can train wild animals of almost any kind to become a pet. VALUE = 10**

 **SILVER TONGUE - Smooth talk your way through everything and get what you want by convincing others it was their idea in the first place**

 **VALUE = 15**

 **GREEN THUMB - You can make plants grow and produce fruits/vegetables a lot more than usual. Also you can take any seeds, roots, pods, or clippings to grow into a new plant on command**

 **VALUE = 10**

 **WARG - Slip into an animal's mind and control it!**

 **VALUE = 5**

 **GREENSEER - Get visions of the future, and the present and past?**

 **VALUE = 20**

 **MEMORIES - Remember your life before coming into the Game. This shall come in the form of dreams.**

 **VALUE = FREE**

 **INVENTOR'S MIND - Use your mind to create new inventions unthought of before! WARNING: May cause reading books.**

 **VALUE = 20**

 ***Any remaining points left over will become Skill Points!**

" _Okay Mini-Map is too valuable to pass up. And obviously Memories. And so is that Inventor's Mind. That's 25 points spent, with only 17 left._

 _Pets!, Silver Tongue, Warg, and Green Thumb are all great but…_

 _That's too many points for all of them. I could choose Green Thumb or Pets! and use the last 7 points to get Warg. Or just choose Silver Tongue._

 _Hmm."_

Tobius said to himself.

Coming to a conclusion, he chose to get Green Thumb and Warg.

 **CONGRATS!**

 **CHOOSE A DIFFICULTY AND THE GAME BEGINS!**

HARD - Permanent Death, no Saves.

MEDIUM - 3 Lives system, Save Points only.

BEGINNER - Auto-Saves and Save Points

*The 3 Lives system means once you die, you will return to the last save point with no injuries.

Tobius wants to have fun, and he didn't really know the game very well, so Beginner it is!

 **THANK YOU!**

 **TOBIUS STARK**

 **WELCOME TO THE GAME OF THRONES**

And all fades to black.

 **Name: Tobius Stark**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: ?**

 **Flaws:** **LANNISTER FOLLY, ARRYN WEAKNESS,** **and** **STARK HONOR**

 **Advantages: Mini-Map, Memories, Inventor's Mind, Green Thumb, and Warg**

 **Attributes: ?**

 **Achievements: ?**

 **Skills: ? *2 Skill Points available**


	2. Chapter 2

"New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings"

-Lao Tzu

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Beginning**

The sound of waves was loud and deafening. It was cold, wet, and rocky on that shore.

That's where it begins. Not in a bed indoors, nor in a birth of any kind. Just an insignificant wave lost forever.

A small child almost six namedays washed ashore on those rocks. His hair was tangled together with seaweed and knots, shiny and slimy, it was the color of night. It was grown out to his shoulders making it about a foot and a half long.

His face was gentle enough but seemed more like a river rock. It was gentle, but still had a roughness to it.

His clothes were threads, grey and unremarkable. A long grey shirt with grey trousers were what adorned him.

Of course he was soaking wet.

The boy sat up after a few minutes and opened his dark-grey eyes.

A chime went off in his head.

 _ **Welcome to Westeros. If you have any questions about how-to-play or want to allocate points place your hand on the pendant around your neck.**_

Tobius looked down and saw the clothes he was wearing and the pendant around his neck. It was a wolf of some sort that had two blue-green gems as eyes.

After looking down, Tobius looked out to the ocean's waves that brought him here. It was peaceful.

In the top corner of his vision he noticed a circular map that was transparent for the most part. On it, one blue dot was lit up on the center which indicated himself.

 _What should I do now?_ Tobius thought.

 _There looks to be nothing here right now!_

A ping went off nearby which made Tobius twist and turn towards the noise. A yellow exclamation point was to his left.

Not knowing what to do, he walked over to it and decided to touch it.

A screen, not unlike the screen that first brought him here, opened with the words,

 **MAIN QUEST!**

 ***Info: The Main Quest line is an evolving series meaning your choices affect its outcome. For example, pledging yourself as a Kingsguard will result in most Main Quests to become protection orientated. Almost anything can affect Main Quests!**

 **For right now, you are in a tutorial of the Game. In other difficulties, such as HARD and MEDIUM this would not happen. The tutorial will end when you reach Level 1.**

 **First some information about Quests!**

 **The Main Quests that you can choose to take will always be observed as yellow exclamation points.**

 **Side Quests, which help you level up and earn skill points, can always be found be a yellow question mark.**

 **Bonus Quests, additional quests within a pre-existing quest line (Main or otherwise), will be indicated by an interrobang (!? - this is an example of one)**

 **Special quests are quests only available after certain requirements are met. Usually they end with a special item being found, and are designated by a purple plus sign.**

 **Finally, Secret Quests, quests that you may find from time to time, are located by two green question marks.**

 **Touch the symbol to read the quest info and then press ACCEPT if you wish to start it.**

 **For your first quest, either go NORTH or SOUTH following the shore.**

 **Rewards: 50 EXP**

 **ACCEPT | CANCEL**

Tobius read each passage carefully before accepting the quest. After all without moving he might not get into shelter before dark.

After deciding for a moment, he kept the ocean to his right and followed the shore.

It was about an hour later that a great big keep came into view, with a town and harbor surrounding it.

A gleam of light blinded him for a moment before the words " **AUTO-SAVE COMPLETE"** appeared and fade moments afterwards.

Walking towards the city, Tobius noticed a lot of people wearing dirty clothes. In fact, only the merchants on the docks and guards had good clothing.

 _Why are most people wearing rags? Oh well, a problem for another day._

Almost reaching the harbor, a yellow exclamation point popped up in front of him. Pressing it, a little chime of ta-da went off.

 **CONGRATS! You have finished your first quest. As your reward, 50 EXP.**

A clear bar with some numbers appeared. The numbers went up and green started to fill it up a little bit. It read Level 0, 50/1000 EXP.

 **MAIN QUEST**

 **Info: You are currently Level 0, with Attributes!**

 **What are Attributes? They are for better or worse your score chart of life. There are 6 Attributes - Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS), Strength (STR), Luck (LUC), Charisma (CHA), and Endurance (END).**

 **INT = 10 (INVENTOR'S MIND)**

 **WIS = 0**

 **STR = -10 (ARRYN'S WEAKNESS)**

 **LUC = 0** ***each multiple of 5 gives a 25% chance of doubling AP earned each level up**

 **CHA = 0**

 **END = -5 (ARRYN'S WEAKNESS)**

 _Oh okay. That makes so much more sense now._

 **Allocation of Attribute Points (AP) can increase each Attribute's level.**

 **Currently: 0 AP available**

 **10 AP can be earned upon leveling up**

 **Some Quests may offer AP as a reward**

 **For your second quest, meet the Maester of New Castle!**

 **Rewards: Unlock Skills, Pets, and Main Menu**

 **100 EXP**

 **ACCEPT?**

 **YES OR NO**

Clicking yes, the words faded away, and a golden ball of light appeared.

 **FOLLOW THE LIGHT TO MEET THE MAESTER**

The ball hovered for a minute before racing off towards the biggest keep's doors. Walking closer to the keep, banners of a mermaid were hung up around the harbor and on the keep itself.

Two guards stood on either side of the door, with a frown on their faces. The one on the left looked down at me and said,

"What do you want? Lord Manderly is busy child!"

"Calm down Ferrick, no need to scare him. What do you need little one," the yet unnamed one on the right asked.

Hesitantly, Tobius spoke,

"Excuse me, but can I perhaps see the maester?"

Concerned, the gentle guard asked, "Is someone injured?"

"No, I would just like to talk to him and learn about where I need to go."

"That's fine. If you plan on becoming a maester yourself, of course you want to talk to one first! Here, Ferrick, I'll show him inside if you could man my post for a minute."

Rolling his eyes at the kindness the gentle guard showed, Ferrick said, "Fine Haddley, but if you get caught off-duty, 'tis on your head."

Walking down the halls of the keep, Haddley asked me, "From when have you desired to become a maester?"

"I suppose since today."

Lying made Tobius feel uncomfortable. He didn't even know what a maester was, let alone becoming one himself.

Maybe once he figured out what one was, he might become one himself? After all he hadn't the faintest idea of what he wanted to do with his life.

Coming to a door, Haddley knocked, and said, "Wait here, young one. Maester Hethal shall be out in a moment. Safe travels!"

With that said, he walked away back to his post.

The door opened a minute later. The world went to black and words appeared.

 **AUTO-SAVE IN-PROGRESS**

* * *

 **Name: Tobius Stark**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 0, 50/1000 EXP**

 **Flaws: LANNISTER FOLLY, ARRYN WEAKNESS, and STARK HONOR**

 **Advantages: Mini-Map, Memories, Inventor's Mind, Green Thumb, and Warg**

 **Attributes:**

 **INT = 10**

 **WIS = 0**

 **STR = -10**

 **LUC = 0** ***each multiple of 5 gives a 25% chance of doubling AP earned each level up**

 **CHA = 0**

 **END = -5**

 **Achievements: ?**

 **Skills: ? *2 Skill Points available**

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I was bouncing ideas of where I want this story to go and I think I have some pretty good ones. A chapter 3 should be up before Wed.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi. So, I'm rewriting this story. I've decided to still keep it a videogame like thing, but only for the first chapter on deciding male/female etc. No more attributes, definitely no quests, basically no HUD. Everything that happens in the new story will be as if it was written like a story. If you would like to use this old story to write your own, go ahead. Message me if you want. Or don't, that's up to you.**_

 _ **So yeah.**_

 _ **Sorry if I disappoint anyone by choosing to do this.**_


End file.
